


Seven-Odd Decades

by cytheriafalas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post going around tumblr about Jack meeting Bucky and Steve in WWII and seeing them again in modern day. I needed the story so badly I had to write it myself, although I'm sure it exists elsewhere. Follow me on tumblr at fangirlingtendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven-Odd Decades

1945

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” Jones said, appearing out of almost nowhere at Steve’s elbow. They were on their first leave in months and Steve had been looking forward to a quiet drink with Bucky, or as quiet as they got with this many soldiers on leave at once, and then a good night’s sleep in a real bed with real blankets and mud kept at bay by four walls and a floor.

“I don’t think Captain America here is in the mood for a dame right now,” Bucky said, reading Steve with the easy perfection of a lifetime of practice.

Jones shook his head, eyes shining with excitement and a few too many drinks. “Not a dame. Here, I’ll go — Captain Harkness!”

A man sauntered up — that was really the only way to describe his walk — in a long, black greatcoat. He carried a military cap with him, but Steve couldn’t read the insignia. The man wore his shirt buttoned properly, trousers ironed crisp, shoes shined, but everything about him seemed purposely casual rather than military precise. Captain Harkness’s eyes landed on them, appraising. Steve felt a surprising thrill down his spine. Harkness looked them both up and down, a smile smile growing on his lips.

“This is Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. Cap, Bucky, this is Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Call me Jack. Nice to meet you, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,” Captain Harkness said, shaking their hands in turn. His eyes were bright blue and Steve had a hard time looking away.

“American?” Bucky asked, nodding toward the cap. “And RAF?”

“There was a pretty little rose and a police box. It’s a long story,” Harkness said, gesturing expansively. He leaned forward, accepting a drink and gazing toward where the waitress pointed. He grinned at whoever it was and turned his attention back to Steve and Bucky. “And you’re Captain America, I hear.”

“Jones, are you spreading stories again?” Steve asked.

“I haven’t gotten him to spread anything for me yet,” Harkness said. Before Steve could really process that, Jack added, “I’ve heard great things about you, Rogers. I thought they were exaggerating. Clearly they’re not.”

Steve had just reached the end of the comment about Jones when Jack stood up, slipped something into Jones’s hand, then leaned forward and whispered something in Bucky’s ear that left him gaping. He shot a knowing look Steve’s direction and waved goodbye. He sauntered — or swaggered — toward a table in the direction from which his drink had come.

2015

“Steve, wait,” Bucky called.

Steve paused by the door, waiting for Bucky to finish shrugging into his leather jacket and slipping the matching gloves on his hands.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, jogging the few paces to the door.

“Out,” Steve said. It was finally getting chilly outside and even he had thrown a light jacket on over his t-shirt. Bucky never went anywhere without long sleeves. It had been a rough summer. “Anywhere out.”

Bucky grumbled under his breath, but followed Steve into the New York crowds. They’d made it three blocks in the direction of Steve’s favorite diner when Bucky went rigid at his side. Steve snapped into crisis-prevention mode, taking Bucky’s flesh hand in his and spinning to face him.

Bucky didn’t have the blank, lost expression he had when something triggered the latent Winter Soldier programming. He just looked incredibly confused.

“What? Bucky, what’s going on?”

“Sergeant Barnes?” a man’s voice asked, sounding as confused as Bucky looked.

Steve turned toward the voice and promptly dropped Bucky’s hand to stare open-mouthed at the man staring at them from the doorway of a coffee shop.

“Captain Harkness?” Steve asked, stunned.

It had to have been him. A greatcoat, dark gray this time, button-down shirt in light blue, top buttons open. Same blue eyes staring at them. A little older, but not by much.

“Captain Rogers?” He let out a disbelieving laugh, taking a few steps toward them. “I’d heard Captain America was back, but I didn’t…” He laughed again, delighted. “I didn’t think it was you!”

“How…?” Steve began, glancing at Bucky to see if he had any idea.

“You haven’t aged a day!” Harkness said, circling them, running a hand along the breadth of Steve’s shoulders. He made an appreciative tsk as he reached the front again. “It’s been, what… seven-odd decades? What did you use? Time manipulator? Did you find a rift somewhere?”

“I… What?”

“You should be dead,” Bucky said.

A strange grimace crossed Harkness’s face, but he buried it behind a bright smile. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. How did you survive?”

“I crashed a plane and froze in a block of ice,” Steve said, dryly.

“I was brainwashed and turned into a Soviet super soldier.”

Harkness laughed and slung his arms over Steve’s and Bucky’s shoulders. “Boys, have I got a story for you.”


End file.
